


kumpulan kisah

by kaptenpelangi



Category: TsukiPro the Animation, ツキウタ。 | Tsukiuta.
Genre: Dont forget Soara and Growth, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Mention of others unit too, Multi, What is my ship, alternative universe
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-14 00:36:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11196774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaptenpelangi/pseuds/kaptenpelangi
Summary: Kisah-kisah pendek dari pairing yang ada di Tsukiuta.—Chapter 9; SouMori





	1. Uduki Arata x Satsuki Aoi

**Author's Note:**

> Tsukiuta © Tsukino Talent Production/Fujiwara

Satsuki Aoi takut.

 

Sejak dia masih kecil dirinya sering bermimpi. Mimpi-mimpi yang menghampirinya selalu abu-abu—buram.

 

Ada kalanya, Aoi akan bermimpi tentang dua anak laki-laki yang bermain di taman. Kadang tentang dua orang samurai, bertarung, saling memunggungi.

 

Dulu, Aoi pikir itu hanyalah sebuah mimpi, mimpi yang merupakan buah dari hasil imajinasinya. 

 

Ya, dulu, sebelum Aoi bermimpi tentang dirinya dan Arata; berpakaian ala samurai zaman dahulu, bercak darah, dan tubuh manusia di mana-mana, lalu—

 

—tubuh Uduki Arata dipelukannya, dengan darah segar yang masih mengalir dari tubuhnya.

 

Seketika itu, Satsuki Aoi takut. Takut bila ia kehilangan Uduki Arata.

 

***


	2. Fuduki Kai x Shimotsuki Shun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tsukiuta © Tsukino Talent Production

  Kegiatan Fuduki Kai pagi ini sama seperti sebelumnya. Kai akan bangun pagi-pagi buta disaat anggota Procella maupun Six Gravity belum terbangun, lalu ia pasti akan melanjutkannya dengan lari pagi dengan Iku.

  

  Pagi yang normal—setidaknya, itu pagi yang normal jika saja Kai tidak harus membangunkan leader mereka.

 

***

  

  Kamar Shimotsuki Shun adalah kamar yang paling dihindari oleh semua orang, kecuali Kai. Kai bisa saja masuk tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu, lalu ia akan membangunkan Shun dengan berbagai cara—mulai dari normal sampai abnormal.

 

  Nah, masalahnya, Kai sedang kehilangan ide bagaimana cara untuk membangunkan Shun hari ini. Menyeretnya? Percuma. Menyiram muka sang maou-sama dengan air? Shun tidak akan peduli.

 

... Eh, ada satu cara lain, sih, tapi kayaknya Kai ogah buat mencobanya.

 

"Shun! Shun...! Ayo bangun!" Kai menguncang-guncangkan tubuh Shun. "... Shun, ayolah, yang lain sudah siap untuk sarapan. Tinggal kau yang masih di sini."

 

"... kau harus membangunkan sang putri tidur dengan ciuman, Kai." Shun berujar, masih dengan mata yang tertutup. "Ciuman, dibibir."

 

"Shun—"

 

"Cium dulu."

 

Kai menghela napas, berdebat dengan Shun tidak akan selesai jikalau dirinya tidak mengalah. Didekatkannya wajah Kai dengan Shun, lalu mencium bibir sang Maou-sama dengan singkat.

 

"Nah, sudah, kan? Kalau gitu, kutunggu di bawah." Seru Kai sambil berjalan keluar kamar Shun.

 

(Omong-omong sang pemilik kamar, sudah sadar dan melongo kaget dengan wajah yang merah.)

 

***

 


	3. Haduki You x Nagatsuki Yoru

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TsukiPro/Tsukiuta © Tsukino Talent Production

Haduki You dan Nagatsuki Yoru duduk bersebelahan, menonton layar televisi yang menayangkan acara tahun baru.

 

Pukul 23.58, dua menit lagi sebelum tahun baru dimulai. Dua menit yang terasa lama.

 

“You,” Nagatsuki Yoru memanggil nama teman masa kecilnya. Yang dipanggil hanya menyahut dengan gumaman. “Apa… apa harapanmu ditahun depan?”

 

Haduki You diam, pemuda yang lahir pada bulan Agustus tersebut bukannya bingung akan apa yang diharapkannya untuk tahun depan, pada kenyataannya, harapannya masih sama seperti tahun lalu.

 

_Tik tok tik tok._

 

Bunyi jam terdengar di antara keheningan malam. Suara jam yang beradu dengan suara televisi.

 

“ _Tiga_ …”

 

Perhitungan mundur terdengar dari televisi.

 

“… _dua_ …”

 

Dua detik sebelum pergantian tahun, Haduki You mendekatkan wajahnya pada Nagatsuki Yoru.

 

“… _SATU_!!”

 

Bersamaan dengan suara deting jam dan petasan yang menandakan pergantian tahun, keduanya berciuman.

 

 


	4. Fuduki Kai x Yayoi Haru

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TsukiPro/Tsukiuta © Tsukino Talent Production

Ciuman demi ciuman mereka berdua lakukan—satu kali, dua kali, keduanya tidak menghitung sudah berapa kali mereka berciuman sambil bersetubuh.

 

Tangan sang malaikat meraba tiap tubuh Netzach dibawahnya—dada, perut, paha. Tempo yang tercipta pelan, lalu makin lama makin cepat.

 

Desahan terdengar—memanggil nama satu sama lain.

 

"Ah—!" Iblis Netzach itu mendesah, lagi.

 

Fuduki Kai bergumam, masih sibuk dengan tubuh Yayoi Haru.

 

"Malaikat tingkat tinggi… Bercinta dengan seorang Iblis…" Haru berujar diantara kegiatan mereka, "Bukankah—itu adalah sebuah dosa besar?"

 

Malaikat yang ada diatasnya menghentikan aktivitasnya, tersenyum, lalu terkekeh pelan. Tangan kanannya membelai wajah—yang menurutnya—rupawan tersebut sambil menatap mata Haru lembut.

 

Dikecupnya sang Iblis dengan lembut. Lalu sang Malaikat berbisik tepat ditelinga sang Netzach, "Jika itu dapat membuatku bersama denganmu, akupun rela menjadi seorang pendosa, Haru."


	5. Mutsuki Hajime x Shimotsuki Shun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TsukiPro © Tsukino Talent Production

Mutsuki Hajime tidak mengerti ada apa dengannya. Setiap kalinya pemuda January tersebut melihat Shimotsuki Shun berduaan dengan seseorang(terutama jika ia melihat Shun bersama Kai, padahal mereka hanya membicarakan tentang pekerjaan), hati terasa sesak.

 

Sesak. Dan dia merasa marah.

 

Hajime menyentuh dadanya yang terbalut oleh baju. Dia dapat merasakan jantungnya berdetak— sesak melihat Kai dan Shun yang terlihat sangat dekat.

 

Sesaksesaksesak. Sangat sesak hingga dia mengabaikan Haru yang memanggilnya dari tadi.

 

"Hajime?"

 

Yayoi Haru kembali memanggilnya, membuatnya tersentak kaget.

 

"Ah, Haru," Hajime berucap. "Ada apa?"

 

Yang disebelahnya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saat melihat tingkah laku sang leader, "Hajime, Hajime… daritadi aku memanggilmu, loh. Apa yang kau pikirkan hingga melamun begitu?"

 

Pemuda January itu diam, lalu pandangannya beralih kearah Shun dan Kai.

 

"Ada apa dengan Shun dan Kai?" Pemuda Maret tersebut bertanya saat mengikuti pandangan Hajime.

 

Hajime masih diam, hingga mulutnya terbuka dan berucap, "Dadaku—rasanya sakit, sesak. Dan itu terjadi setiap aku melihat Shun dekat dengan orang lain."

 

Haru mengedipkan matanya, ah, rasanya Yayoi Haru mengerti ada apa dengan sahabatnya itu.

 

"Hajime… jangan bilang," Haru tertawa kecil. "Jangan bilang kau cemburu?"


	6. Mutsuki Hajime & Shimotsuki Shun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HajiShun; "I want to die"; #NulisRandom2018
> 
> TsukiPro © Tsukino talent production/fujiwara

Hajime bergeming, menatap leader dari Procellarum yang tengah memegangi sebuah cutter.

 

"... Shu...n...." Ia berujar, mengucapkan nama Shun dengan terbata dan pelan.

 

"Oh, Hajime," Shun tersenyum, manis. Terlalu manis, untuk orang yang baru saja menyayat tangannya. 

 

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Shun? Kau bisa—"

 

"—membunuh diriku?" Shun memotong ucapan Hajime. Ia menatap leader Six Gravity tepat di mata. "Tapi, Hajime,"

 

Shun mengulas senyum masam sembari berkata,

 

"Aku memang ingin mati."


	7. Yaegashi Kensuke x Sakuraba Ryota

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tsukipro © Tsukino talent production/fujiwara
> 
> #nulisrandom2018
> 
> kenryo;benang merah;origin

_"Apa kau tahu cerita tentang benang merah?"_

 

Suatu hari, Rikka menceritakan sebuah kisah dari dunia lain padanya—kisah mengenai benang merah yang terikat di salah satu jari mereka, menghubungkan mereka dengan pasangan mereka.

 

Ryota tidak mau mempercayai kisah tersebut, tapi sang iblis tahu, kisah itu memang benar adanya.

 

Ia menatap jari-jemarinya, memfokuskan matanya pada jari kelingking. Di jari kelingking tersebut, sebuah benang merah terikat.

 

"Benang merah, ya..." 

 

Ryota bergumam. Ia tahu, siapa sosok yang terhubung dengan benang miliknya. Iblis itu menatap benang merah miliknya dengan pandangan tidak suka; _bagaimana caranya memotong benang tersebut?_

 

Rikka berkata, benang tersebut tidak akan bisa diputus, bagaimanapun caranya.

 

Mendengus pelan, iblis itu tertawa lirih.

 

"Iblis dan Malaikat... 

 

... mereka tidak mungkin bisa bersama, kan?"

 

Ujung dari benang merah milik Ryota berada di jari kelingking salah satu malaikat, Kensuke.


	8. Etou Kouki x Ohara Sora

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tsukipro © Tsukino talent production/fujiwara
> 
> #nulisrandom2018; dream

Kouki menatap jam yang ada di kamarnya, masih tengah malam dan dia tidak ada niatan untuk tidur.

 

Tidak—yang benar, dia tidak bisa tidur. Leader dari Growth tersebut menghela napasnya, beberapa hari terakhir, dia terus bermimpi.

 

Mimpi yang sama. Mimpi tentang dirinya, tentang Sora, dan tentang dunia yang tidak dia ketahui. 

 

Kouki membenci salah satu mimpi yang datang dalam tidurnya. Mimpi di mana dia melihat warna merah. Mimpi di mana dia melihat tubuh Sora tergeletak tak bernyawa. Mimpi di mana warna merah mewarnai baju putih Sora.

 

"Itu hanya mimpi," Kouki kerap berujar pada dirinya, menyakinkan diri sendiri.

 

Tapi, Kouki tahu, jauh di lubuk hatinya, pemuda itu tahu, mimpi yang dialaminya adalah sebuah kenyataan di kehidupan sebelumnya.


	9. Kagurazaka Soushi x Arihara Morihito

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tsukipro© tsukino talent production/fujiwara
> 
> #nulisrandom2018; soumori

Hari yang tenang di dorm. Hanya ada Soushi dan Morihito di sana. Yang lain? Pergi, bekerja entah sampai jam berapa.

 

Benar-benar nyaman. Hanya Soushi dengan pujaan hati, ditemani dengan dua gelas teh. Ah, benar-benar waktu yang pas untuk menyatakan perasaan, bukan? Tidak ada penganggu. Tidak akan ada yang merusak moment.

 

"Hei, Mori," Pemuda Juli itu memanggil rekannya, yang dijawab dengan gumaman pelan. "Kau tahu, aku sudah lama su—"

 

"Kami pulang!" Suara pintu yang dibuka dengan teriakan dari Sora membuat ucapan Soushi terputus.

 

"Ah, Sora! Kau selesai lebih cepat?" Mori bertanya. Kepulangan Sora membuatnya mengabaikan ucapan Soushi.

 

"Yup!" Sora mengangguk ceria. "Oh, Sou—eh, apa aku menganggu?"

 

Kagurazaka Soushi memutar bola matanya, menghela napas kesal. Lagi-lagi, pemuda itu gagal menyatakan perasaannya pada sang pujaan hati. 


	10. Haduki You x Nagatsuki Yoru

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tsukipro © tsukino talent production  
> #nulisrandom2018
> 
> youyoru; "I made 100 paper cranes and I wrote in it everything I love of you"

"Yoru, sebaikannya kau hentikan ini." Mattsun berkata. Meminta temannya, Nagatsuki Yoru, untuk berhenti.

 

Yoru tersenyum kecil, menulis dengan hati-hati di kertas origami itu, lalu membuatnya menjadi bangau kertas.

 

"Yoru." 

 

Yoru masih terus melakukan kegiatannya, mengabaikan permintaan dari temannya.

 

"Kau tahu You tidak akan peduli—"

 

"Aku tahu," Yoru menatap Mattsun, menghentikan aktivitasnya. "Aku tahu You tidak akan peduli dengan apa yang kubuat, dan aku terkesan membuang-buang waktu, tapi..."

 

Menarik napas pelan, Yoru melanjutkan, "di dalam bangau kertas ini, aku menulis semua hal yang kusuka tentang You—sifatnya, hal yang kami lakukan saat kecil, serta perasaanku padanya."

 

(— _aku menulisnya di sini, agar perasaanku padanya bisa terbang pergi_.)


End file.
